Eavesdropping: an out of context tale
by xoLadyO
Summary: A short Drarry drabble/one shot. appearances by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Eavesdropping leads to certain conclusions...   summaries are not my forte .  M for implied?


**Hello, hello ^^**

**It's one in the morning, just got home, and I'm distracting myself with a quick one-shot… How appropriate.**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Mister Sandman bring me a dream," I want to own Harry Potter. **

**Sadly, neither Harry Potter **_**etal.**_** nor the Chordettes belong to me… just putting that out there… in case you thought I was rich and famous. **

**Oh, and because I'm poor and ordinary, I love reviews and critics ^^**

"No way." A voice stated stubbornly, "There is NO way I'm getting on that thing." The voice was definitely masculine, despite squeaking indignantly at whoever was pushing its owner do something which was most likely inelegant, improper, or just plain dangerous.

"What is it Malfoy, afraid to dirty your robes? Because I distinctly remember that wasn't a problem for you last night…" another male voice responded. The second voice was a pitch lower, and rather than drawling in the air, it seemed to skitter rapidly across it; bubbles of excitement and laughter audible underneath it.

"Shut your trap Potter." Draco snarled back, obvious fear added a razor sharp edge to his tone.

There was a silent pause, crickets chirping loudly in the night air before someone sighed loudly.

"Listen Draco," Harry started to say, his impatient tone clearing up exactly who had been sighing, "All _you_ have to do is climb on and hang on tight." He said slowly, "_I'm_ the one who'll be doing all the work after anyway." He added, sighing again as though he really couldn't understand what Draco's problem was.

"Oh, sure, make it sound like you're performing a heroic deed…" Draco muttered his breath, resignation thinly veiled in his voice. "As if this wasn't your idea to begin with." He suddenly blurted out, in a final attempt to fight back and thwart Harry's plans.

Another pause followed. There was the rustling of movement, fabric against fabric, another squeak of protest, another sigh, a dull thud and a yelp.

"Are you ready?" Harry finally asked, "It's in. Can I go?" he continued, trepidation seeping through his words.

"Just shut up and move. I can still change my mind." Draco snapped back, his voice muffled, as if his face was pressed against something –or someone.

"HARRRY! _NOOOOOOOOO!_ DON'T DO IT MATE! IT'S _MALFOY_ FOR PETE'S SAKE, THAT BOY IS-" the scream was drowned out by the roaring of a powerful engine starting up. As Ron Weasley tumbled out from behind the alley wall, pulling his fiancée –Hermione Granger- and his sister –Ginny- down with him, he suddenly realized his error.

Harry Potter was sitting on the motorcycle he had inherited from his Godfather. His hair was a messy as ever, revealing the thin scar that made him so famous. A hand on the ignition key and one on the clutch, he revved up the flying bike again, not having noticed the intrusion.

Behind Potter was a certain blonde man with a pale face and haughty features. The ex-Slytherin was holding on for dear life to Harry's waist, his face pressed flush against the back of the brunette's polo shirt, his eyes screwed shut as he lips moved silently, probably muttering profanities as the engine revved once more before Harry finally decided to peel off and take off at the same time.

Ron stared at them go off in silence, a flush slowly creeping up from beneath his shirt collar all the way to his ears. "Ron Weasley! You are to go back to your house and start minding your own business!" Ginny ordered, placing a hand on her hip and reminding Ron of a much younger version of his mother. A glare from Hermione finished him off, and he left without a sound, trudging back out towards the nearest Apparition point.

The two remaining girls waited in silence, glancing at each other before looking away hurriedly. Hermione was the one to break as she grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the garden of Harry's house again, "If we hide well enough, we might be able to see them make out when they get back!"

**So, how bad was it? **

**Ne, I do hope you enjoyed it at least a little xD**

**And remember: I 3 reviews, don't break my heart ;)**


End file.
